It's Not a Dream?
by Valentinexxx
Summary: Menjadi seorang Uzumaki. Aku kira itu hanyalah mimpiku yang terlalu tinggi, karena memang sebuah keajaiban aku bisa menjadi istri seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Namun nyatanya, keajaiban benar-benar memihakku. Aku sekarang adalah Uzumaki Hinata! Sungguh! Katakan padaku sekali lagi aku tidak sedang bermimpi. [Naruto x Hinata] ONESHOOT


**Ini pertama kalinya Valen belajar bikin story yang manis-manis. Valen gak terlalu pinter bikin sweet fict karena keterbatasan pengalaman. Jadi kali ini Valen mencari inspirasi dari beberapa doujinshi yang tersebar di Google.**

•

 **Valen minta maaf untuk story yang sebelumnya karena mungkin ada beberapa readers yang gak puas dengan jalan cerita maupun endingnya. Story berjudul "New Life For You" itu adalah fict pertama Valen, Valen masih baru dalam hal tulis-menulis, jadi harap maklum XD**

 **Ada yang bilang story nya hampir mirip dengan film "My Heart" dengan alur yang berbeda, tapi jujur sih jika ada kesamaan cerita itu berarti bener-bener murni kebetulan, karena Valen kudet gak pernah nonton ntu film, L.O.L XD**

•••

 **Oh iya satu lagi, Valen gak ada Wattpad. Semua tulisan Valen publish di FFN aja.**

•

 **Oke mari kembali ke cerita ini.**

 **Warning! Judul dan cerita sedikit gak nyambung.**

.

.

 **It's Not a Dream?**

•••

••

•

"Naruto-kun lalu membawaku melompat ke atas dan kami berciuman di bawah sinar rembulan. Mimpiku sangat indah ya kan Sakura-chan?". Hinata bercerita dengan wajah memerah akut.

Pendengar setia -Sakura- memasang wajah poker face-nya menatap Hinata di depannya. Sepertinya ia harus memberi sedikit pencerahan pada temannya ini.

Masih memandang Hinata yang senyum-senyum sendiri, akhirnya Sakura angkat bicara. "Hinata, bagaimana jika aku bilang itu bukanlah mimpi? Naruto memang menggendongmu lalu membawamu ke atas dan dia benar-benar menciummu di bawah sinar bulan, dan itu sudah satu tahun yang lalu".

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura, Mulut Hinata terbuka namun tak ada suara yang keluar, mata Hinata berkedip-kedip. 'Itu semua bukan mimpi?'. 'Naruto-kun benar-benar me-menc-menciumku?'. Hinata bergulat dengan pikirannya. Wajahnya semakin memerah.

Sakura menoleh ke jalan, ia melihat siluet Naruto dari kejauhan, sepertinya ia mencari Hinata. Pikirnya.

Ia kembali menoleh pada Hinata, ia tersenyum geli melihat Hinata masih berpikir keras mencerna kata-katanya tadi.

"Kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih setelah itu". Sakura menambahkan. Membuat Hinata menatapnya tak percaya. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Kau lihat di sana Hinata, si bodoh itu sepertinya mencarimu".

Hinata menoleh ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sakura, ia melihat Naruto garuk-garuk kepala kebingungan. Tak lama kemudian pandangan mereka bertemu. Naruto nyengir lebar dan melambai padanya, membuat Hinata panas dingin saja.

"Hinata aku mencarimu dari tadi, ternyata kau di sini- lho, ada Sakura-chan juga?". Ujar Naruto saat ia sudah di depan kedai dango tempat Hinata dan Sakura mengobrol.

"Kau benar-benar baka, kau kan bisa melacak Hinata dengan sage mode". Kata Sakura.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. "Astaga aku benar-benar lupa ahaha".

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Na-Naruto-kun kenapa mencariku?". Setelah menetralisir degup jantungnya akhirnya Hinata berani bicara.

"Tentu saja mengajakmu berkencan". Naruto menaik turunkan alisnya.

Hinata menunduk dengan wajah yang masih memerah, kemudian mengangguk. Naruto mengulurkan tangan pada Hinata, dan ia menyambutnya.

"Kalian bersenang-senanglah". Sakura melambai pada pasangan yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Kemudian ia berlalu karena ada janji belanja dengan Ino.

••

"Naruto-kun, kita mau kemana?". Tanya Hinata di tengah-tengah perjalanan.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya kikuk. Ia bingung mengajak Hinata kemana. Alasan kencan tadi hanyalah alibinya agar bisa bersama Hinata seharian ini.

"Eerr... Apa kau lapar Hinata? Ayo kita ke Ichiraku!". Putusnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu makan, Naruto-kun". Jujur saja Hinata belum terlalu lapar, karena ia sudah cukup banyak makan dango saat bersama Sakura tadi.

.

.

"Wah wah, Naruto dan Hinata rupanya". Ayame mengerling menggoda pasangan di depannya.

"Mau pesan apa, hm?".

Hinata merona. Naruto juga sama malunya. Meski sudah bukan pasangan baru, tapi tetap saja orang-orang sering menggoda mereka.

"Jangan menggoda mereka Ayame, kau membuat wajah mereka memerah". Kata Teuchi.

Naruto sedikit lega karena Teuchi tidak ikut-ikutan menggodanya.

"Habisnya mereka sangat manis sekali Tou-san, hihihi". Timpalnya.

"Ja-jangan menggoda kami Ayame Nee-chan, kami mau makan. Hinata kau mau pesan apa?" Tanyanya pada Hinata.

"Naruto-kun makan saja, aku tidak begitu lapar".

 _ **Ting!.**_

Mata Teuchi dan Ayame berkilat. Saling berpandangan kemudian menyeringai.

"Ooh begitu, baiklah". "Ji-san, aku pesan- ehh?!" Ucapan Naruto terpotong ketika Teuchi meletakkan seporsi besar miso ramen dengan ekstra daging.

"Satu porsi miso ramen dengan ekstra daging. Akan sangat lezat bila dimakan berdua suap-suapan dengan pujaan hati!" Teuchi melirik Hinata, memberi kode pada Naruto.

"Waah, terima kasih Ji-san. Bagaimana Ji-san bisa tahu aku suka yang seperti ini?". Naruto menoleh pada Hinata. "Hinata, kau mau suap-suapan denganku tidak?". Ucapnya polos.

.

.

.

Hinata merona.

Teuchi terjungkal.

Ayame menepuk jidat.

'Tidak romantis sekali anak ini'. Batin Ayame gemas.

.

.

•••

•

"Huahh ramennya enak sekali ya Hinata?". Ucap Naruto sesaat setelah mereka usai makan di kedai Ichiraku.

"Iya Naruto-kun, itu sangat enak". Hinata masih merona karena tadi Naruto benar-benar menyuapinya.

"Maaf ya Hinata, kau bilang masih kenyang tapi aku memaksamu makan ramen". Ujar Naruto penuh sesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, tadi kan aku hanya makan sedikit, aku masih sanggup".

"Yosh, karena sekarang sudah hampir malam, aku akan mengantarmu pulang".

Mereka berjalan beriringan, tujuan mereka adalah Mansion Hyuga. Di tengah perjalanan, gadis-gadis fans berat Naruto menghadang.

"Naruto-Senpai!". teriak mereka kegirangan.

Hinata yang ada di sisinya pun mundur. Melihat prianya direbut oleh sang penggemar.

Naruto digandeng dan ditarik oleh fans-fansnya, membuat posisinya agak menjauh beberapa meter dari Hinata.

"Senpai, apa kau sudah memiliki seseorang yang kau suka?". Tanya seorang gadis yang sedari tadi memeluk erat lengan Naruto.

"Errr... aku rasa tidak". Jawab Naruto. Ia masih berusaha membebaskan lengannya dari cengkraman fans-fansnya.

Hinata dengan jarak tak terlalu jauh masih bisa mendengar perkataan Naruto. Jadi Naruto tidak menyukainya? Hinata berbalik lalu berjalan pelan dengan menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar.

"Kyaahh... kita masih punya kesempatan!". Teriak mereka memekakkan telinga.

"Senpai, jadilah kekasihku!". Sahut seorang gadis dengan frontal.

Naruto tak menggubris ucapan fansnya, ia menatap gadis-gadis centil di depannya dengan sorot mata serius.

"Aku tidak memiliki gadis yang aku sukai, tapi aku memiliki satu gadis yang aku cintai".

Naruto secara cepat menghilang dari hadapan fansnya, tahu-tahu mereka melihat Naruto sudah berpindah di depan gadis berambut indigo tadi.

Hinata kaget melihat Naruto ada di depannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto merangkul Hinata dan menghadapkannya pada fans-fans centil di depannya.

"Sekarang aku dan gadisku ada urusan, jadi kalian jangan mengganggu kami, oke!" ucap Naruto lalu menggendong bridal Hinata dan kemudian menghilang dari pandangan.

.

Hinata masih belum terlalu mengerti, tiba-tiba Naruto menggendongnya dan sesaat kemudian Naruto menurunkannya di suatu tempat yang ia tahu dekat dengan mansion Hyuga.

"Maaf ya Hinata, akhir-akhir ini mereka semakin ganas, mengerikan sekali". Kata Naruto setelah menurunkan Hinata. Ia bersungut sebal merutuki kelakuan penggemar-penggemarnya.

Hinata terkikik. "Itu wajar Naruto-kun, sekarang kau sangat terkenal, dan siapapun pasti menyukaimu dan... dan ingin jadi kekasihmu" suara Hinata semakin pelan di akhir.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

"Hey, apa kau mendengar perkataan mereka tadi?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa kau... cemburu?" Naruto menatap Hinata dalam.

Hinata panik, jujur ia memang cemburu, tapi ia tidak bisa banyak bertindak karena bagaimanapun ini adalah resiko mencintai orang yang terkenal kan?

Akhirnya Hinata pun menggeleng. "Aku tidak berhak cemburu Naruto-kun, kalau Naruto-kun saja tidak menyukaiku". Ujarnya sedih.

Oke, apa tadi Naruto tidak salah dengar? Hinata bilang ia tidak menyukainya? Bagaimana bisa Hinata-nya berkata seperti itu padahal mati-matian ia merebut kembali Hinata dari Toneri dulu. Ia juga repot-repot meminjam beberapa buku referensi milik Sai sebagai panduan untuk belajar menjadi pria yang romantis setelah ia resmi berpacaran dengan Hinata. Pokoknya semua demi Hinata.

Naruto menangkup pipi Hinata, memandang matanya dalam, ia semakin gemas kala mendapati mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Sudah pasti Hinata-nya salah paham, dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata berlama-lama hanyut dalam pemikiran buruk mengenai dirinya.

"Itu benar, tidak ada gadis yang aku sukai, tapi aku punya satu gadis yang aku cintai, dan itu kau, Hinata".

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata terbuai dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Naruto.

Perlahan wajah mereka mendekat.

.

.

Semakin dekat.

.

.

.

Hinata sudah menutup matanya. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

Sangat dekat.

.

.

 _ **Ngiiing... ngiiing...**_

.

.

.

"!"

.

Suara serangga beterbangan membuat Hinata serta Naruto tersadar dan membuka mata.

.

"Malam yang panas, iya kan?". Ucap seseorang di belakang.

"Shino-kun!".

"Seranggamu sangat mengganggu Shino!". Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan berujar sewot.

Shino menaikkan kacamatanya. "Jangan menyalahkan seranggaku, karena apa? Karena aku sedang melatih mereka membedakan aura. Kurasa aura kalian sangat panas jadi mereka bersuara cukup keras".

Mendengar pernyataan teman satu timnya membuat Hinata malu bukan kepalang.

"Aarrggh aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan seranggamu Shino, cari target lain sana". Usir Naruto. Dan... adu argumen pun terjadi.

Sepeninggal Shino, Naruto akhirnya bernafas lega.

"Naruto-kun, eum... bukankah sebelum kita kesini, kau bilang pada penggemarmu kalau kita sedang ada urusan, me-memangnya urusan apa ya?" tanya Hinata mencoba mencairkan rasa canggung karena insiden serangga Shino tadi.

"Ah ya, kau benar, untung kau mengingatkan". Naruto sepertinya belum menyerah. Ia memojokkan Hinata ke dinding pembatas blok, tangan kanannya berada di samping kepala Hinata mengukungnya. Tangan kirinya memegang dagu Hinata, membuatnya mendongak. Safir dan amethyst kembali beradu. Naruto mempersempit jarak di antara mereka.

"Urusan kita adalah-"

.

.

 **Gukk!.. Gukk!.**

.

.

.

Shit! Apa lagi sekarang.

.

.

"Yo! Kalian berdua!"

Naruto memejamkan mata lalu menarik nafas dalam, meredakan keinginannya untuk mencekik Kiba saat ini juga.

"K-Kiba-kun, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Hinata. Mengesampingkan rasa malunya bilamana mungkin saja rekan satu timnya ini melihatnya hampir berciuman dengan Naruto.

"Aku mencari Shino, tadi sore dia berjanji mentraktirku ramen, tapi dia malah tak nampak sejak tadi, apa kau melihatnya lewat sini Hinata?"

"Errr... tadi dia baru saja lewat sini".

"Humm... ya sudah aku mencari Shino dulu- Oi Naruto ada apa denganmu?" Kiba mengernyit heran melihat Naruto bersedekap tangan di depan dada dengan aura gelap.

"Bukan apa-apa, pergi cari Shino sana".

Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Ayo Akamaru!"

Setelah kepergian Kiba, Naruto dan Hinata kembali didera kecanggungan.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk. "Kurasa sudah saatnya kita pulang, aku akan mengantarmu sampai gerbang".

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ini benar-benar canggung!

Baru beberapa langkah, Hinata berhenti, membuat Naruto yang di sampingnya pun ikut berhenti. "Ada apa Hinata?" tanyanya heran.

"Rumahku sudah dekat, jadi sampai di sini saja"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto. Pipinya memerah.

"Hm?"

.

.

 **Cuph!**

.

Hinata mencium pipinya singkat.

Naruto mematung.

"Se-selamat malam!"

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Hinata sudah lari dengan wajah memerah total.

Tapi kemudian Naruto tersenyum menyentuh pipi yang dicium Hinata tadi. "Sepertinya malam ini aku akan tidur nyenyak". Lirihnya.

•••

•

Pagi-pagi sekali Kiba dan Shino bersandar di depan gebang mansion Hyuga. Mereka menunggu Hinata karena hari ini Tim 8 mendapat misi keluar desa.

"Maaf lama". Hinata muncul dari dalam dan membenahi tasnya.

"Ayo berangkat". Kata Kiba yang disambut gonggongan Akamaru.

"Ano… sebelum keluar gerbang desa, kita melewati apartemen Naruto-kun 'kan? Aku ingin mampir sebentar untuk berpamitan dengannya". Kata Hinata di tengah-tengah perjalanan.

"Huh? Memangnya kau belum memberitahunya kalau kau dapat misi, Hinata? Seingatku tadi malam kalian jalan bersama" tanya Kiba.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku belum sempat, Kiba-kun". Sebenarnya bukan _belum sempat_ , tapi lebih tepatnya disebut _tidak ingat._ Bagaimana ia ingin memberitahu Naruto kalau tadi malam saja isi kepalanya dipenuhi bayangan detik-detik mereka akan berciuman. Yah, walaupun gagal total tapi Hinata masih sempat mencium pipi Naruto sekilas kemudian kabur secepat yang ia bisa. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat pipinya merona.

.

.

.

Tak lama mereka pun akhirnya tiba di komplek apartemen Naruto.

"Kami menunggu di bawah saja Hinata". Ucap Shino.

"Uhm, tunggu sebentar ya".

Hinata menaiki tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan apartemen Naruto. Ia menarik nafas dalam kemudian mengetuk pintu dengan lambang pusaran air itu.

 _ **Tok.. Tok..**_

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto keluar, menguap lebar saat membuka pintu.

"Ehh, Hinata?". Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri untuk memastikan ia tidak bermimipi dan gadis yang berdiri di depannya ini memang Hinata.

"Naruto-kun baru bangun tidur kah? Gomen aku mengganggu istirahatmu, Naruto-kun". Ucap Hinata penuh sesal.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Hinata, kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu, kau mau masuk dulu?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto-kun, aku kesini ingin berpamitan denganmu, aku ada misi keluar desa dengan Tim 8".

"Eeehh? Sekarang ini? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kemarin?"

"Aku benar-benar lupa kemarin, gomen ne".

"Berapa lama misimu berjalan Hinata? Apa akan lama?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Ia tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari Hinata. Kalau Hinata masih di Konoha, tentu ia tenang-tenang saja karena kapanpun ia bisa menemuinya bila rindu mendera. Tapi jika Hinata keluar desa, ia tidak bisa menemuinya dan sudah pasti ia akan sangat merindukan kekasihnya ini.

"Kakashi-sensei bilang, mungkin sekitar satu minggu paling cepat". Jawab Hinata.

"Eeehhh? Itu lama sekali". "Tidak-tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi selama itu Hinata, biar Kiba dan Shino saja yang pergi". Naruto mendekap Hinata erat. Ia tidak rela Hinata-nya pergi selama itu.

"Tap-tapi Naruto-kun, ini cuma seminggu, lalu aku akan segera pulang". Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto. Namun Naruto tidak menyerah, ia berlutut dan memeluk pinggang Hinata, menelusupkan kepalanya pada perut ramping Hinata.

"Jangan pergi Hinata, kau tega sekali meninggalkanku". Naruto memelas.

"Ugh, mau bagaimana lagi Naruto-kun, i-ini kan perintah dari Hokage-sama". Hinata mencoba memberi pengertian sembari berusaha melerai tangan Naruto dari pinggangnya. Demi apapun posisi ini sangat memalukan!

"Hinata apa kau sudah sele-"

.

.

"Oi Naruto apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak Kiba spontan. Ia dan Shino tadinya berniat menyusul Hinata ke atas karena mereka sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Tapi sampai sini malah mereka melihat Naruto sudah seperti koala yang bergelayut pada Hinata.

"Lepaskan Hinata, Naruto. Kami ada misi tahu, jangan memperlambat kami!" sewot Kiba sambil menarik Naruto dari Hinata.

"Tidak tidak, aku tidak mau melepaskan Hinata, kalian saja yang pergi, kalian sudah lengkap bertiga dengan Akamaru 'kan". Balas Naruto tak kalah sewot. Ia masih berlutut dan memeluk pinggang Hinata makin erat karena Kiba berusaha menariknya.

Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto jadi kekanakan seperti ini, kalau begini sepertinya Hinata harus lebih bersabar memberi pengertian pada kekasihnya.

"Naruto-kun". Hinata menyentuh sebelah pipi Naruto, membuatnya mendongak dan beradu pandang dengannya. Hinata tersenyum lembut,

"Kali ini saja, aku benar-benar harus pergi, setelah misi kami selesai, aku akan segera pulang dan menemuimu".

Naruto terdiam, melihat sorot mata Hinata membuatnya tidak tega untuk menahannya agar tidak pergi. Naruto kemudian bangkit, tapi tangannya masih melingkar pada pinggang Hinata.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi, tapi setelah kau pulang dari misi, tunangan denganku ya?"

.

.

.

"Eh?"

•

"Jadi, kau benar-benar sudah menyusun semuanya, Naruto?"

Saat ini Naruto dan Sakura berjalan beriringan di jalan desa, mengisi waktu mereka dengan menikmati angin sore yang sejuk.

"Tentu saja Sakura-chan, aku sudah menemui ayah Hinata sejak beberapa hari lalu tanpa sepengetahuannya". Naruto terkekeh. "Kau tahu, kupikir ayah Hinata akan men- _jyuken_ -ku saat aku mengatakan padanya aku ingin meminang Hinata, tapi ternyata ia sangat baik, ia mempercayakan Hinata padaku, jadi aku yakin setelah Hinata kembali dari misinya nanti, kami akan bertunangan". Lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat ekspresi Hinata nanti hihihi". Sakura terkikik.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu dan Sasuke, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

Sakura menunduk, ekspresinya sendu, tapi tak lama kemudian ia menatap ke depan dan tersenyum. "Jika Sasuke-kun tidak mau membawaku bersamanya, suatu hari nanti aku akan menyusulnya".

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan obrolan ringan dan candaan.

•

 _ **Seminggu kemudian…**_

.

.

.

"Haaahh akhirnya kita pulang" kata Kiba saat Tim 8 sampai di depan gerbang desa Konoha. Akamaru menyalak riang. Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju gedung Hokage untuk melapor.

"Jadi, kau dan Naruto akan bertunangan setelah ini, Hinata?" tanya Shino.

"Aku tidak tahu. Menurut kalian, apa waktu itu Naruto-kun bersungguh-sungguh?" Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya di depan dada. Ia gugup.

Kiba bersedekap dan memejamkan mata sesaat, "Yah, meskipun dia bodoh, tapi aku akui dia memang tidak pernah menarik kata-katanya kan?"

"Kiba benar". Timpal Shino.

.

Di tengah perjalanan, tanpa sengaja mereka melihat Naruto. Hinata dengan semangat melambai dan memanggilnya.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto berlari mendekat ke arah Tim 8, Hinata pun sama, namun ketika baru selangkah, Kiba dan Akamaru menahannya.

"Eh? Ada apa Kiba-kun?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kau tahu kan Hinata, misi kemarin kau sangat berperan penting untuk Tim 8, jika tidak ada kau, tentu kami sudah dibuat sekarat oleh musuh-musuh itu, iya 'kan Akamaru?". Kata Kiba merangkul pundak Hinata, disambut gonggongan semangat Akamaru yang berdiri dengan dua kaki belakangnya. Ikut memeluk Hinata.

"Kiba benar, jika tidak ada kau, kami pasti tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi tepat waktu". Timpal Shino yang mengambil tempat di belakang Hinata dan meletakkan satu tangan di pundak Hinata dan satu tangan lain di leher Akamaru.

"Oi apa yang kalian lakukan-" protes Naruto.

"Jadi kami berterima kasih sekali padamu kali ini, Hinata". Ujar Kiba lagi.

Hinata sedikit bingung, tapi ia mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kiba. Hinata tentu tidak curiga sedikitpun saat sahabat-sahabatnya memeluknya. Mungkin mereka benar-benar berterima kasih sekarang ini.

Kiba menoleh pada Naruto dan menyeringai. Ia berhasil membuat Hinata sementara melupakan keberadaan Naruto. Anggap saja ini pembalasan karena seminggu yang lalu Naruto membuat mereka kerepotan karena menahan Hinata pergi misi.

Melihat seringai mengejek dari Kiba dan Akamaru, Naruto bersungut sebal. ' _Baiklah jika itu cara kalian'_. Naruto pun membuat segel tangan dan merapal jutsu.

"Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

 _ **Pofft!**_

 _ **Pofft!**_

Naruto membuat dua bayangan. Kiba yang melihat itu pun panik melihat tiga Naruto sudah berdiri tak jauh dari Tim 8.

"Oi oi Naruto, kau berlebihan!". Kiba khawatir Naruto akan membuat Rasen Shuriken lalu dilemparkan padanya.

Namun Naruto tidak membuat kuda-kuda apapun, justru Naruto asli dan kedua bayangannya itu saling berangkulan berpose siap memeluk siapapun yang masuk dalam lingkaran mereka.

Tersenyum keren, ketiga Naruto memandang Hinata.

"Hinata, kau memilih tetap di sana dengan tiga makhluk jones itu memelukmu, atau kau mau merasakan pelukan dari tiga Naruto, hm?"

Kiba, Shino, Akamaru speechless. Hinata memandang tiga Naruto tak berkedip. Badannya bergetar, wajahnya memerah. Demi apapun ia benar-benar ingin ke sana.

'Dasar licik'. Umpat Kiba dalam hati.

"Hinata, jangan dengarkan- lho, di mana Hinata?" Ucap Kiba kala menoleh ke Hinata dan mendapati ia, Shino dan Akamaru hanya memeluk udara. Mereka celingak celinguk dan mendapati Hinata sudah berpindah posisi dalam dekapan tiga Naruto.

Naruto sedikit kaget saat melihat kepala Hinata tiba-tiba menyembul di tengah-tengah bunshinnya. Hinata menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangan. Naruto tersenyum, kedua bushinnya melingkarkan tangan pada pinggang Hinata, dan ia yang asli berada di belakang tubuh Hinata melingkarkan satu tangannya pada perut dan satu tangan lagi di puncak kepala Hinata yang hanya setinggi masih di bawah dagunya. Menoleh pada anggota Tim 8, ia menyeringai menang.

.

.

.

"Oi, Shino" panggil Kiba.

"Hm?"

"Pinjam kacamatamu, mereka silau sekali, mataku sakit"

•••

••

•

Ternyata Naruto benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Naruto membawa serta Iruka untuk menemui ayah Hinata. Pertunangan ini sebenarnya tidak dirayakan, tapi teman-teman Naruto yang dari awal ikut-ikutan datang dan masuk ke mansion Hyuga sesaat setelah Naruto menyelipkan cincin di jari Hinata membuat kediaman Hyuga yang biasanya hening menjadi ramai.

"Hinata, selamat ya, akhirnya kau bertunangan dengan Naruto". ucap para gadis teman-teman rookie-nya.

Hinata mematung, sorot matanya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. Dia bertunangan dengan Naruto?

Sakura dan Ino yang melihat raut muka Hinata pun menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Sungguh Hinata benar-benar lucu ketika ekspresinya seperti itu. Mereka sudah menduga hal ini, mengingatkan pada kejadian di kedai dango waktu lalu. Ino tentu tahu kejadian itu karena Sakura menceritakan semua itu padanya ketika mereka berbelanja bersama.

"Hinata?". Ino melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata yang sedari tadi diam.

"Eh!?" Hinata akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya.

Sakura mendekat, menyentuh kedua bahu Hinata. "Sekarang kau hanya perlu membuka mata dan melihat bahwa tinggal selangkah lagi bagimu untuk menjadi istri Naruto, jadi jangan mengira ini mimpi, Hinata". Ujarnya.

Hinata memandang Sakura takjub, lalu ia memandang teman-temannya yang lain, ternyata benar, ini bukan mimpi. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan Naruto yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

.

.

"Jangan menatap Hinata seolah-olah kau akan memakannya Naruto, kalian belum benar-benar resmi menikah kau ingat". Kiba bersedekap sok bijak.

"Dasar sirik". Balas Naruto.

Skakmat! Kiba tak berkutik karena yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. _'Kami-sama beri aku kekasih secepatnya'_. Batin Kiba.

•••

••

•

•

"Naruto-kun kau jahat sekali!". Bangun tidur Hinata melempari bantal pada Naruto dengan membabi buta.

"Aduh ada apa Hinata, kau sekarang semakin sering menyiksaku ketika bangun tidur ya". Kata Naruto. Ia benar-benar tak habis fikir dengan tingkah wanita yang resmi ia jadikan Uzumaki tiga bulan lalu setelah bertunangan selama 5 bulan. Sejak beberapa minggu terakhir Hinata-nya selalu melemparinya bantal tiap bangun tidur.

"Itu karena Naruto-kun sangat jahat, lihat dari leher sampai lenganku ada ruam-ruam merah begini, hari ini aku ada misi dengan Tim 8, Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun akan melihatnya. Ohh tidak, ini memalukan, Naruto-kun kau benar-benar iseng ya". Rutuk Hinata.

Apa ada yang salah dengan ruam-ruam merah? Bukankah itu suatu simbol bahwa mereka berdua baru saja melakukan kegiatan panas tadi malam? Oke, jujur Naruto memang pelaku terciptanya ruam-ruam merah di tubuh Hinata, tapi jangan salahkan Naruto juga, karena bagaimanapun kulit Hinata yang putih mulus itulah yang mengundang Naruto untuk mencicipinya.

"Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan memandikanmu pagi ini, aku akan mencoba menghilangkan ruam-ruam merah itu sebisaku". Ucap Naruto sarat modus.

"Mou, dasar Naruto-kun mesum"

 **Duakk!**

 **.**

 **Brukk!**

.

Naruto terjungkal dari kasur oleh lemparan bantal dari Hinata.

•••

Setelah kepulangan Hinata dari misi, Naruto sedikit cemas karena istrinya itu sering mual-mual dan terlihat lesu.

"Hinata, kau yakin tidak mau ke klinik? Kau terlihat pucat". Kata Naruto, ia duduk di sofa disebelah Hinata. Sesekali mengusap dahi Hinata yang berkeringat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, sepertinya hanya masuk angin karena misi kemarin aku begadang malam hari dan anginnya begitu dingin". Hinata memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan suaminya pada dahinya.

"Pokoknya besok-besok kau harus ke klinik untuk periksa, aku khawatir dengan keadaanmu".

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Naruto-kun, hari ini jangan ke mana-mana ya? Temani aku di rumah saja, ya ya ya". Hinata memeluk Naruto dan melancarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya. Naruto yang di tatap seperti itu tentu tidak tega.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu seharian ini, aku juga sedang kosong permintaan misi".

Dan seharian itu mereka habiskan dengan saling berpelukan.

•••

Pagi itu Hinata bersiap-siap keluar, ia ingin berbelanja kebutuhan rumah tangga.

"Naruto-kun, aku pergi keluar sebentar". Ucapnya pada Naruto.

"Eh, kau mau ke mana Hinata, apa kau sudah baikan?"

"Uhm, aku sudah baikan, aku mau berbelanja"

"Yahh, kenapa sekarang sih, aku dipanggil Kakashi-sensei sekarang, tapi aku hanya sebentar, kau tunggu aku ya Hinata, nanti kita belanja bersama".

"Tidak usah Naruto-kun, aku bisa sendiri"

Akhirnya mereka pun keluar rumah dan pergi dengan tujuan yang berlawanan arah.

.

.

Sebelum belanja, Hinata mampir di sebuah klinik kesehatan.

Ia berjalan ke meja pendaftaran, petugas jaga pun terkejut. "Ah, Hinata-sama, siapa yang sakit? Apa anda yang sakit? Baiklah silakan anda duduk di kursi tunggu saja, saya akan mencatat nama anda". Cerocos petugas itu. Hey Hinata bahkan belum melontarkan satu kata pun. Sepertinya memang banyak orang yang mengenalnya sejak ia menikah dengan Uzumaki Naruto sang pahlawan desa.

Satu persatu calon pasien yang menunggu pun dipanggil.

"Baiklah pasien selanjutnya. Uzumaki-sama, silakan"

Mendengar marga suaminya disebut, Hinata celingak celinguk.

'Eh? Uzumaki? Naruto-kun kan tidak ada di sini'. batinnya.

"Ano... Uzumaki-sama? Uzumaki Hinata-sama, silakan ke ruang periksa". Ulang petugas di meja depan itu.

'Huh? Aku?'. Hinata masih loading.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata tersenyum sendiri sambil memegang pipinya yang merona. Ah Benar, ia Uzumaki sekarang.

•••

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata tak kuasa menahan senyumnya, ia tidak sabar memberitahu Naruto soal hasil pemeriksaannya tadi di klinik.

Sampai di depan, Hinata berhenti dan memandangi papan nama yang terpasang di tembok gerbang rumahnya.

 **Uzumaki :**

 **1\. Uzumaki Naruto**

 **2\. Uzumaki Hinata**

Lagi-lagi Hinata merona. Dia benar-benar seorang Uzumaki.

Sampai di halaman, ia melihat Naruto yang sedang menyiram tanaman.

"Naruto-kun, tadaima"

"Okaeri, Hinata"

Hinata menumbuk tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Menimbulkan kernyitan heran di dahi Naruto. Naruto pun meletakkan selangnya dan menangkup wajah Hinata.

"Ada apa ini? Tidak biasanya" tanyanya.

Hinata tersenyum dengan wajah merona.

"Naruto-kun, aku hamil!"

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Hinata mengangguk senang.

Naruto tertegun, matanya berkaca-kaca, segera ia mendekap Hinata dan mengangkatnya berputar-putar. Sungguh ia bahagia sekarang.

"Kyaah.. Naruto-kun turunkan aku hahaha".

Naruto kemudian menurunkan Hinata. Membiarkan kakinya kembali menapak tanah. Naruto menyentuh pipi Hinata, menatap matanya dalam.

.

.

.

"Hinata, Arigatou".

•••

••

•

 **.**

 **END**

•

•

•

 **.**

 **Omake :**

.

.

Saat ini Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sedang berkumpul di kedai dango untuk mengobrol, karena kesibukan mereka jarang-jarang bisa berkumpul seperti ini.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, kalian tahu, sepertinya aku bermimpi menikah dengan Naruto, lalu malam harinya kami... kami melakukan... kyaahh". Hinata memekik tertahan memegang pipinya yang memerah, tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya.

'Huh? Apa yang ia katakan?' batin Sakura dan Ino.

"La-lalu aku... aku ke klinik dan Shizune-sensei mengatakan aku mengandung"

Ino dan Sakura memasang wajah poker face, saling menoleh kemudian mengangguk.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hinata? Tentu saja kau memang sudah menikah dengan Naruto" kata Ino.

"Dan soal kehamilanmu, itu memang benar, selamat ya, Hinata" Ucap Sakura tersenyum hangat. Ino juga.

.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bluushh.**_

Hinata merona. Itu semua bukan mimpi?

•••

••

 _ **Bener-bener tamat.**_

•

 _ **Jangan tanya kenapa Valen skip bagian pernikahannya, Valen gak bisa nulis scene pernikahan yang wah. Mending liat aja nanti tanggal 23/03/2017 anime Naruto rilis menceritakan prosesi pernikahan Naruhina.**_

 _ **XD**_

•

 _ **Thanks untuk art-art yang ada di Deviantart, Rebloggy, Pinterest, Tumblr, etc. Gambar-gambarnya menginspirasi.**_


End file.
